Demons of the Deep
Demons of the Deep is an encounter in Man and Fiend Enemies * Dagunar's Imp (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Dagunar's Plague Demon (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Dagunar (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 1 HP) Transcript Introduction The lake was a rich, deep blue -- despite the greenness of the swirling sky above. Its waters would have been pleasant enough to look upon, were it not for the ominous black spires of rock which pierced their depths, framing an island the same hue and no less sinister. Brachus was waiting for them at the water's edge, his muscular legs planted in a wide stance, looking every inch the lord and master of all he surveyed. His glowing gaze swept across and the others. It lingered on Hugh. Probably surprised I haven't bloody well got myself killed, the Titaran thought. Hugh looked him over in turn. There were wounds on his upper arms, which the prince hadn't seen fit to heal. It took the human a moment to recognize their nature. Images filled his mind, drawn from the infernal memories he'd once glimpsed. Scratch marks... And not from battle. Of the fiends who surrounded him, some were Occulus' former minions. Others were creatures the Titaran hadn't seen before. Hugh grunted. While he'd been plodding across hellish landscapes and shying away from battle, Brachus had been bedding demonesses and winning more minions. During their union, the demon prince had granted Hugh power he'd never dreamt of. But it seemed that all he'd been in return was a cheap boarding house. And now the prince had exchanged it for a palace, been returned to glory while his former host was left decrepit. "Niknak has guided the great prince's friends in safety!" The imp prostrated himself and dealt the ground a not inconsiderable headbutt. "And the stone?" Brachus asked. Niknak sprang to his feet and pulled it from the inner recesses of his loincloth. "More power! Niknak knew the stupid demons' hiding places, and stole their treasures. Niknak is good at betraying!" He gulped, then prostrated himself once more. "But Niknak would never betray his mighty purple master!" "I should hope not..." The prince turned to . "We must cross to Dagunar's island." and the others began to rifle through packs for magical boots and the ropes which would share the enchantment amongst them all. In the midst of this commotion, Brachus caught Hugh's eye. The prince nodded to the side. Hugh followed him a short distance away from their companions. "Were you..." The demon paused. Purple flesh furrowed between his thick horns. "In battle, did..." "What?" Hugh glared at him. "Forgive me... I hadn't considered how you'd fare without my aid. I-" "Piss off! I was 'faring' bloody fine long before you came along!" Brachus said nothing. But he glanced down at Hugh's cleaver. The human's gaze followed his. There were no traces of blood on the weapon's broad, heavy blade. "Hugh! Brachus!" called. They turned. The others were tying themselves together. Demon and former host shared one final look before joining them. "There aren't enough ropes for your demons," said. A mirthless smile crossed Brachus' purple face. "They won't require them." The prince barked a command. His minions surged forward in a great mass, and the lake exploded in a barrage of splashes as they jumped in. The fiends swam, their demonic limbs and clawed hands churning up the water. looked from the swimmers to Brachus. "Should we..." "Wait," the prince replied. He stood silent for several moments, whilst his fiends made for the island, before finally nodding his head. "Now." He stepped onto the lake, walking its surface by virtue of the sorcery they all shared through the ropes that bound them. "When I give the word, run." Hugh and the others exchanged glances as they followed him. The tethered companions walked perhaps two dozen paces. Then the shrieking started. One of Brachus' demons was thrashing in the water, surrounded by a growing crimson-black puddle. Another of the fiends was swimming nearby. He began to veer away, cleaving the lake with ferocious sweeps and cuts and kicks of his limbs, before disappearing from sight as though sucked into the depths. He resurfaced a second later, and now he too was thrashing. Once more the water had turned bloody. "Run!" Brachus cried. He broke into a sprint, almost dragging those nearest him along by main force. The others followed suit. Hugh pumped his legs for all they were worth, trying in vain to match Rakshara's long stride. She looked round, began to slow down for him. He waved her forward and mustered up a fresh burst of speed. The prince shouted something to the demons. They quickened their strokes, pressing forward in a great tide of splashing foam. Another of them was yanked beneath the surface. And another. Hugh's wide eyes scanned the murky water as he hurtled across it. There! A dark shape, moving far below... Tessa's hand was on his sleeve, pulling him onward. Rakshara's orange hand and metal hilt were pushing against his other shoulder. "Come on, Hugh!" Tessa exclaimed. The runners wove between the swimming demons. plunged his sword into the water as he passed, but Hugh only caught the action in the corner of his eye. Hard rock was under the Titaran's boots in the next moment. The sudden change from the eldritch sensation of running atop the lake almost made him tumble. The others were there too... Brachus had led them all across unscathed. The fleetest of the demons were pulling themselves onto the black island now, though others... Butchered corpses floated here and there, amidst red ripples. "This way," Brachus said. Hugh groaned. But the remainder of their journey was far shorter. A few dozen paces, past a scattering of tall rocks, and the prince stopped. Everyone raised their weapons. The Titaran panted as he brandished his cleaver. Dozens of fiends were massed before them, scrambling into rough and ragged battle lines -- those at the back almost crashing into their comrades as they ran to join the coalescing force. The creatures' bodies were aquatic, built for the water instead of the land. Their blue and orange flesh rose in fins along their limbs and the crowns of their heads. Their hands and feet were webbed. "Hell's sodding merfolk," Hugh murmured. A larger form pushed its way through the haphazard ranks, scattering those in its path with snips and clubbing blows from two big lobster-like claws. When it reached the front, it was revealed as a hulking fiend, part-piscine, part-crustaceous, part-humanoid. His arms, legs, and chest were packed with muscles perhaps thicker and heavier than Brachus'. Four other appendages, spindly like a crab's limbs, extended from his back and twitched beside his thighs and above his shoulders. His mouth gawped, revealing a ring of sharp teeth. "Dagunar..." Brachus said. "Niknak said you were gathering your minions for the march to Krezzor." "Do not kill Niknak for telling the mighty purple prince, O almost as mighty Dagunar!" The imp gulped when the sea demon glowered at him. "Niknak means equally mighty! Yes! Yes! Or perhaps even mightier..." "Silence, Niknak!" "Yes, mightiest of all masters! I mean..." "He said you intended to join Kherazade." "Then he spoke the truth." Dagunar's voice was a deep, rough warble. "Can I eat him?" "You may not." "Thank you, O benevolent one!" The imp danced on the spot. "Niknak-" "Silence!" He stopped dancing, and slipped behind when Dagunar continued to glare. "Why Kherazade?" Brachus asked. "You despise her." "Yes... But she is strong." "I am stronger." "Ha! They said you were in a worthless human's body. Kherazade was going to eat you!" "Now I'm free, and I'll destroy her instead -- as I seize Krezzor. Those who side with her won't be spared. Join me... It would be a shame if I were forced to slay an old ally." "You were strong," he mused. "Then you became weak and were beaten. By a human!" "Some humans are mightier than others. But if you need proof of my strength..." Conclusion Brawl boss unlocked Blood splattered across Hugh's face, painting him from the right side of his chin to his left temple. The cleaver chopped again. This time there was a wild spray that seeped into his tunic and made it cling to his flesh. He grunted, taking no pleasure in the ignoble slaughter but knowing he couldn't face Brachus again with an unstained weapon in his hand. He'd lurked at the periphery of the battle, until a demon was locked in combat with one of his comrades. Then Hugh had descended like a fat vulture swooping on a carcass, and had put his blade to work. Blood. Slaughter. Shame. He had no qualms about killing an enemy from behind, of course. Sod them if they were bloody stupid enough to give you their back! But going for the back because you no longer dared to fight a strong demon? His brow was dark and his cheeks red with the knowledge of his ridiculousness, his wretchedness. The Titaran hefted his cleaver for a third blow. Then he stopped. And so did everyone else. Weapons and clawing hands froze in mid swipe, as all eyes turned to the pair of mighty fiends in the middle of the suspended chaos and carnage. Rakshara paused with Rogar's Dream halfway through a demon's body. The fiend bled and watch, ignoring the fatal wound. Tessa's hand was on a fresh arrow -- her last had found a demon's eye (which didn't deter him from gawking with the other, along with the rest) -- but she didn't pull it from the quiver and put it to her bow. was standing atop two quivering halves of something. Both he and the half with a face were staring. Brachus had Dagunar high above his head, holding the water demon aloft with a powerful hand on his throat and another at his groin. Blood splattered on his purple face and chest, raining from the aquatic fiend's wounds. Dagunar was struggling. But his movements were feeble, the resistance beaten from his muscular body. His face was a crimson mask, where magenta fists had battered away. The prince maintained that pose for a long moment, reveling in the awe-struck stares from all quarters. Then he brought Dagunar down, across a purple knee. Ribs gave way with an almighty crunch and a shuddering groan which seemed to bellow throughout the island and launch waves across the blue waters of the lake. Brachus tossed Dagunar aside, leaving him to sprawl and writhe on the black rock. The groan gave way to hollow laughter. "Heh... Brach'Xell... Still... strong as... as hell! Destroy... Destroy them all... together!" Category:Man and Fiend